Without I Notice
by aimiera
Summary: Mi, Natsume's best friend moved from village. 4 years later, Natsume came to Alice Academy and he met a mysterious new student. Sorry, I am not good at summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody. This is my first English fanfic. So, I hope you like it._

_Honestly, this fic was in Indonesian. But, someone told me to translate it so you can read it now. Enjoy my fic._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Without I notice**

_By: sakuraaimier..._

**Chapter 01**

Natsume's POV

One day… without a smile which is must have been in her face. It made me worried. Why? Why I care for that dense little girl? She is not important to me. But… is she really not important to me? Oh... come on Natsume… Why you confusion? The must you did is making her smile.

I walk to the girl whose same ages like me (their age is 6 years old) who is sitting with seeing sky under cherry blossom tree, my favorite place.

"Hey, Mi. Why you wear that expression?" asked me. That little girl faced me with her brown eyes then, she shook her head.

"Lie,"

I know she lied. Every time she lies, she always looks beside her like she doesn't dare to face people who are talking with her.

"Tell me… Why you like this?" she quieted. Suddenly, she hugged me tightly. Ehm… I mean… too tightly. Well, she can make my heart jumped because… you know what I mean, right. And then, I felt something wet in my clothes. I noticed it as her tears.

"You are so crybaby. Tell me… Why you cry?" asked me again. I really didn't resist seeing her cry. It makes me feel _useless._ Wow… its great, right. I am an **almighty** boy feel useless if I face a little girl who is crybaby, idiot, dense, and must I notice is really make me interested.

"i… I..." sobbed her.

"…"

"I…"

"…"

"Nat, I…"

A vein popped in my face. I am not a patient person to face a little girl like her (me: Hey… she has same ages like you). Huh… until when my patience must be tested??

"Nat, I…"

"…"

"I will go," _huh? Go?_

"W… What do you say?" asked me. She faced me with her teary eyes and with her red face because cried (she really a crybaby).

"I…" said her with sobbed," I… I will move from here…"

I quiet. Move? She will move? Move from this village? Why? WHY? Why she can move from here? Why this can happen to me?? Why I must loose _the people __I __**loved**_?

--

**Well… what do you think?? Sorry if I have bad grammar. Review, please…**

**-sakuraaimier-**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Without I notice**

_By: sakuraaimier..._

**Previous chapter…**

"_I…" said her with sobbed," I… I will move from here…"_

_I quiet. Move? She will move? Move from this village? Why? WHY? Why she can move from here? __Why this can happen to me?? Why I must loose __the people __I __**loved**__?_

--

**Chapter 2**

"Nat…" called Mi from in front of my house. Neared her was black car which waited her. I faced her face. Huh… she really wanted to go. Go and leave me in here.

"Nat…" called her again and I replied her with my 'hn'. So, she could realize if I heard her. But… I thought she didn't realize if I _**always**_ hear every word she used from her mouth.

"Will you remember me?" asked her.

What?? Oh… please… didn't she know that I will always remember her? Is she too dense till she thought if I can forget her?

"Nat…please…" begged her. I faced her. A little girl with white gown which reach her knee and she wore her favorite white flip-flops. On left side her head was hairclip with pink and white flowers. On her chest was white shape-cat locket. She looked so cute in my eyes and suddenly, my face warmed when I noticed what I thought about her.

"Nat…" _ugh…_ I felt annoyed with her innocent call and with her voice that really like an angel's voice (oh… Natsume, I believed you didn't mean it). She was so perfect and I still remember how her clear voice sang a song at the calm woods. I hadn't patient to tell her that I won't forget her.

"Make me to not forget you," I said with cold voice. Ugh… I did that again. I hoped she didn't hate my cold behavior.

She walked to me with her hand in her pocket. Huh?? What she do anyway? I really wanted to know about something inside her pocket.

Yeah… I really… really wanted to know. Suddenly she took my hand and then…

_She kissed my cheek._

Then I felt all my body warm except my right hand which just she touched, oddly felt cold.

"So… will you remember me?" asked her innocent. I nodded slowly. That _incident_ would made me always remember her because… _her sweet kisses_ ( Natsume blushed when he thought that).

"Good…" said her happily ,"And I won't forget you because I have same locket with you."

_Huh… locket?_ I opened my cold hand and there… I looked a black shape-cat locket. I little smiled. Then, I looked at Mi who had white shape-cat locket in her neck.

I walked to her and then I directly kissed her cheek. I said to her," this is my reply for what just you do to me."

Mi smiled widely and nodded. Then, she entered to the car and faced at me and shouted me.

"I WON'T FORGET YOU, NAT"

That black car went away from my house and she still shouted like that.

"ME TOO," I shouted.

We never forget each other because we have memories which are impossible to forgotten. I touched my cheek which Mi kissed before. I really happy even I was sad because she went away before I tell her four words which always save in my heart.

End POV

--

**sorry i late... i am so busy... **

**please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Without I notice**

_By: sakuraaimier..._

**Chapter 03 a New Student**

Normal's POV

Two years after Mi gone. Alice Academy found Natsume as fire alice user and they brought him to study in there.

Natsume passed his day as cold-hearted person (more cold than when Mi lived with him) and scary. He just opened his heart to Ruka, Natsume's friend after Mi moved. And Ruka was someone who entered Academy with him.

Two years later…Natsume still in his cold attitude. He had always study with bored look until that day…

School bell rang. Student from elementary school had chit chat and laughed together. Our Natsume was enjoying with his manga and Ruka was busy with his white bunny. And…

BRAKK…

The door opened and Narumi came with his girly style. He wore girly shirt and make student shook their head.

The student run to their sit and the atmosphere suddenly became silent. They afraid because Narumi's pheromone.

"Okay, student. Please quiet because we have a new student," he said with smile plastered in his face. The atmosphere changed to noisy, they imagined who would be their classmate.

"Okay, Mikan. Please come in," called Narumi.

There… a brunette haired girl with ponytail and honey brown eyes came with cold expression. The boys in that class widened their eyes because she was so pretty even she looked too cold.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, 10 years old. Glad to meet you here," she said. Then, she faced Narumi with _I-want-to-sit_ look. Narumi sighed.

"So… any question?" he asked.

"what's her alice?"

"what's her star-rank?"

"who's her partner?"

"what's her hobby?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Class became quiet and they faced to 12 years old boy with oval face and little messy orange hair. The boy felt embarrassed because what just he said in front of a beautiful girl.

"well… Mikan-chan… would you answer their questions?"

Mikan nodded slowly.

"first, I don't want to tell you what my alice is. Second, I don't know what my star-rank is, but I hope I get single star. Third, I don't know what the partner that you said is and I don't care about that. Fourth, like the first, I don't want to tell you. And the last…"

All student eyed Mikan and Natsume felt little annoyed because the silent and that made he looked in front of the class and looked Mikan with her bangs covered her eyes. Then, he read his manga again because _even there were a new student or not, it wasn't his problem._

Mikan faced that orange haired boy and she glared at him (if glare can kill someone, then that orange haired boy has died).

"how dare you asked me like **that**. I? Be your **girlfriend**? Who are you? My master? Hah… **don't** ever think like that…" Mikan said with tone that can freeze the class,

That orange haired boy nodded slowly and tried to avoid Mikan's glare. Mikan examined faces in class. Almost all of class gave their attention to her. Well… except three students.

Ruka Nogi, he was busy to brush his white bunny.

Natsume Hyuga, he was enjoying to read his manga with his foot on the table. And…

Hotaru Imai, she was busy to make her new invention.

Mikan eyed that three students who wasn't give her attention. She coughed a little until could made that three students faced her.

"How dare you not give me your attention," Mikan said with cold tone. Natsume _little _shocked, Ruka afraid when he faced her and Hotaru _smiled_.

"What… Imai smiled??"

Hotaru fired her _baka gun_ to every student who shouted. Too brutal and almost hit Natsume.

"Imai…" Natsume growled. Hotaru pointed her _baka gun_ to Natsume and said with sharp tone," That was their fault (student who shouted)." Natsume glared at all students in class and made class silent because scared.

Hotaru faced Mikan and smiled little.

"Glad to see you again, Mikan,"

"Me too, Hotaru," replied Mikan.

--

**That's what can I wrote. I am sorry if this chapter was boring.**

**Please review…**

**-sakuraaimier-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all reviewers for previous chapter, for people who loves my story and people who support me to write this story, especially for my **_**Na-chan**_** (**my **best **_**best **_**best**** friend).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Without I notice**

_By: sakuraaimier..._

**Previous chapter …**

"_What… Imai smiled__??"_

_Hotaru fired her baka gun to every student who shouted. Too brutal and almost hit Natsume._

"_Imai…" Natsume growled. Hotaru pointed her baka gun to Natsume and said with sharp tone," That was their fault (student who shouted)." Natsume glared at all students in class and made class silent because scared._

_Hotaru faced Mikan and smiled little._

"_Glad to see you again, Mikan,"_

"_Me too, Hotaru," replied Mikan._

_--_

**Chapter 04 My Partner**

"Well, my lovely students," said Narumi with happy tone," for your information, Mikan's rank star is triple star. And for her partner who will give her information about this school nicely is…

Hyuuga Natsume"

Class grew quiet. Murmured was heard…

"Two scary people are partner…"

"Can Mikan-chan resist being Natsume-sama's partner?"

EHM…

Students quieted and faced an angry Mikan.

"Mr. Narumi, can I sit now?" asked Mikan.

Narumi nodded. Mikan walked to empty seat which was at back of class. She passed Hotaru with small smile. Then, she went to Natsume who still busy with his manga.

Mikan grabbed that manga from him and make her got glared from fire caster.

"What do you want?" asked Natsume with cold tone that can make hell froze.

Mikan smirked and replied his question with the same cold voice that Natsume used," is that what you do to your partner, Hyuuga?"

Yea… liked what we saw, Mikan and Natsume had started cold war and made class become hot (that can burned) and cold (that can froze). Class frightened by them and Narumi was thinking something that can make his students not frightened again.

"Eng… well, my little students. Be… because we had new student… eng… class dismiss. So… hm… bye…" said Narumi with frightened smile. He rushed out and went to teacher office.

_fiuh… I hope they can get along each other,_ thought Narumi walked to teacher office.

--

Most of student had left classroom. Some of them ate and another walked around central town. But, only Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna and Nonoko in classroom.

Natsume get up from his seat and walked toward his manga. He bowed to take it when Mikan kicked him and make him fall to face the floor.

Natsume glared at Mikan but she replied his glared without single of fear.

"_**What do you want**_," growled Natsume. Mikan smirked evily. She bowed her head down and makes her head same height as his (remember… Natsume just kicked by Mikan).

"To catch your attention," replied her still wore her smirked on her face. Natsume shook his head, didn't believed her said that.

_This girl… her behavior is really unpredictable. Her performance is cold. I think she has _ice alice_ if I see that from her cold aura before. This will be more __**interesting**__,_ He thought.

"Remember what I says," said Mikan who broken his thinking. He smirked and glanced at her honey brown eyes.

"So, you want a fight?" he said. She nodded.

"When and where?" she asked.

"Northern woods near lake this night at 7 pm,"

"deal"

Natsume walked out from his class followed by Ruka who since start keep silent when he watched their cold war.

--

Her eyes keep watching Natsume and Ruka who left classroom. She sighed and felt guilty. Then, she faced Anna and Nonoko who quieted when they saw whole story before.

She walked towards them with brightest smile that plastered on her face.

"hi… my name is Mikan Sakura. I am sorry from what happened before," she said and bowed at them.

They, who just scary at her cold attitude, smiled at her. They knew if Mikan is a kind person but she hid it.

"oh… hi, Mikan-chan. My name is Nonoko Ogasawara. I have chemical alice,"

"mine is Anna Umenomiya. I have cooking alice,"

Mikan faced Anna with sparkle at her eyes," cooking alice?" Anna nodded and asked her

"Do you want to eat my cooking?"

mikan nodded and smiled.

" with my pleasure,"

Anna smiled when she saw Mikan.

"I forgot… what is your alice, Mikan-chan?" asked Nonoko. Mikan gave them a gentle smile before faced floor with sad eyes.

"Honestly, I have two alice. But, for now I just can say if I am ice alice user," she said with sad tone.

"It's cool…"

"Thanks," she whispered shyly. She bowed her head and hid her blushing face. Anna and Nonoko smiled at her.

"emm… Mikan-chan. What's your relationship with Hotaru?" asked Anna and Nonoko together

Mikan smiled and glanced at Hotaru who wore her infamous cold face.

"Hotaru is my childhood friends. Our school was same and her home near with mine, so we always came home together. Right, Hotaru," she said and faced Hotaru with gentle look. Hotaru nodded and Anna with Nonoko just said oh… together.

"ehm… Mikan-chan," called Anna.

Mikan faced Anna and asked," What it is, Anna?"

"I never expected if you are a brave student," she said," do you know, he was so scary. Never people do what you do to him. Yeah… because his alice is…"

"fire alice, right."

Anna and Nonoko eyed Mikan with shocked expression.

"How do you know?" asked Anna and Nonoko.

Mikan gave a mysterious smile," I have my way to know about that."

Mikan left her new class followed by Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru with laughter filled their atmosphere.

0—0

Natsume's POV

Damn… who's that girl? She makes me mad. But… how did she know if Natsume Hyuga is me? As far as I remember, that gay teacher never pointed me when he chose her partner.

I walked to cherry blossoms tree. Until now, this tree is the only thing that can make me calmer. I went up and felt peace in my soul. And I know, that perm and her stupid fans club never know if I always go here, a place that becomes a piece of mine since I entered this damn school.

I closed my eyes, inhale fresh air and heard laughs that seems familiar to me. Huh… I hope it's not that perm and her fans club or whatever it is.

I saw there and found who they are.

There, I saw four laughing girl walked. I knew them. A freak cooker, an idiot chemist, blackmailing queen and… that cold girl…

They looked so friendly and what I didn't believe is I saw that odd inventor with little laugh (if I remember, that girl never showed her emotion) and that ice girl laughed with a gentle laugh. Wow… that far from her first appearance.

Her laugh was soft, warm and beautiful. Honestly, she was better with laugh and smile like that. That smile and laugh can make her more cu— WHAT THE HELL I WAS THINKING??

I sighed. I shouldn't like this… no… this must not happen. If not, everything will suffer

0—0

**Finally…… chapter 4 finished…**

**For all readers, please review my story. I hope I can write better for next chapter…**

**-sakuraaimier-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice **

**Without I notice**

_By: sakuraaimier..._

**On the previous chapter**

_I closed my eyes, inhale fresh air and heard laughs that seems familiar to me. Huh… I hope it's not that perm and her fans club or whatever it is._

_I saw there and found who they are._

_There, I saw four laughing girl walked. I knew them. A freak cooker, an idiot chemist, blackmailing queen and… that cold girl…_

_They looked so friendly and what I didn't believe is I saw that odd inventor with little laugh (if I remember, that girl never showed her emotion) and that ice girl laughed with a gentle laugh. Wow… that far from her first appearance._

_Her laugh was soft, warm and beautiful. Honestly, she was better with laugh and smile like that. That smile and laugh can make her more cu— WHAT THE HELL I WAS THINKING???_

_I sighed. I shouldn't like this… no… this must not happen. If not, everything will suffer_

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 05**

Normal POV

"Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko… you can go to my room before. I want to do something," Mikan said.

Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko walked away from Mikan. Mikan sighed and then, she walked towards a cherry blossom tree where Natsume sat on high branch. Mikan walked and never noticed if Natsume was there.

She sat under the tree with peaceful smile on her face. Then, she raised her hands and made something from ice in her palm. Those ices had different color. Ice from her left hand had black color while from her right hand had white color.

Natsume realized if those ices had similar shape and made those different just from those colors. Then, the ices blended just liked those glued by glue. He focused his sight to those ices and what he saw made him shocked.

_C… cat??_ He thought. She put that thing inside her pocket skirt and she stood quickly before she left that cherry blossom tree. But, she didn't notice if that thing fell from her pocket and he saw that thing fell.

He jumped to earth and took that thing. He stared that thing with shocked face.

_So, ice alice, huh… but, this shape…_

He took out his necklace. There had a cat shape that similar with the shape she made.

_Is she …_

----------------------------------------------------------

Mikan's POV

OMG… where is it? Where is that little thing that I made this afternoon? May be… yeah… may be it fell under that tree. Yeah… may be.

I ran to school's yard and my feet took me to that cheery blossom tree. I was panting when I reached there. I took out my flashlight and began to search that thing inside this darkness.

"Where is it?"

I searched behind the bush and praying if I can find it. But, I didn't find it. Why I must lose it? I wanted to make that thing for my accessory because I made that full of my feelings.

KRESAKK…

"Who's there?" I whispered. I pointed my flashlight to where that sound was. What I saw make me shocked. A man with all black materials except his white mask stood there. He has black hair and some weird accessory that I know if that were limiter items.

"Persona," I whispered again and threw glare at him who wore that smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked. He laughed, the laugh which is full of dark aura. Tch… he was really an evil.

"I think today is very wonderful day for your first class in this school," he said. I still glared at him.

"And I heard… you make a good relationship with _kuroneko_. That's incredible," he whispered and smirked evilly that can make common people thrilled (and I am not a common people).

"What. Do. You. Want. I am busy," I said coldly. He walked towards a little yellow flower and touched it and suddenly it became ashes.

I quieted and bit my lips. I glanced at him and now, I was feeling scared. I was scared when I saw him used his alice. _Mark of Death_. Even I knew that I can be saved from that alice, but still I scared if I saw him used that to something likes flower, or maybe _human_.

"You... you didn't hurt him, right," I said almost shouted at him and he still wore that evil smile.

"Don't worry, _hime_. I will never hurt him. I had never done that," he muttered.

"lie... I saw him suffered." He still smirked at me and shook his head.

"If I didn't do that, he must have done whatever he wants," he said.

The atmosphere turned silent. I glanced at my wristwatch. 06.45 p.m. fifteen minutes again, I will fight with that Hyuuga, and I walked pass Persona to Northern Woods.

End POV.

Persona glanced at Mikan who walked away from him. Then, he felt an aura that had companied their little talk disappeared. He smirked and said in his mind, _I think I want to see his reaction after that fact revealed.(?)_

And he walked to shadow and disappeared with a single sound.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Northern Woods**

Mikan stopped near lake. She glanced at full moon which is shining in the black sky. She looked at her wristwatch. 06.57 p.m. three minutes until that duel.

Mikan looked around her. She didn't find any clue if Natsume was there.

"tch.. Where is he," she whispered angrily. She checked the time again. One minute until 7.00 p.m. and there is no sign of him. She stomped with full of anger.

Ten seconds again… he didn't there. She stomped hard and pouted with her hands in front of her chest.

Five seconds again… he still didn't show himself. Her eyebrows down. Her head was boiling. _He is really late_, she thought.

a second until 7 p.m. her small hand faced down to earth. Her eyes concentrated to ground and she already in her stance.

7 p.m. Mikan jumped high to avoid fireball that attacked her. She eyed a huge tree and her eyed showed that she was really angry. She landed smoothly without fall or scratch.

"freak…" she cursed not leaving the sight of that huge tree. There, stood Natsume who leaned on with a smirk that can make Mikan felt annoyed.

"nice move," commented Natsume with teased tone in his voice. Mikan threw a glare at him and she did a summersault before jumped to thick branch to avoid all his sudden attack. Natsume raised one of his eyebrows when he looked how she can avoid all his attack easily.

He stopped to lean on tree and began to summon fire on his hard hand. His crimson eyes glanced at her that always threw glare at him. He jumped as the fire ball ran to her and she jumped to avoid that. That happened again and again until his patience faded away.

"**Use your alice. Don't just avoid all my attack**," shouted Natsume as he threw his fireball. Suddenly, Mikan stopped and began to think. She looked like not realizing the fire that fly fast to her. Natsume's eyes began wide. He didn't know why she suddenly stopped like that with his fireball ran fast toward her.

"You... RUN AWAY FROM THERE!!!!" he screamed with panic in his crimson eyes. He ran fast to her to help her from a _nearly death_ experience. Mikan snapped out from her thought and knew how dangerous situations she was in. She ducked to avoid the fireball that almost burns her head away. Natsume stopped himself from run. He panted and his sweat ran on his body. He sighed when he knew that he didn't _kill_ that brunette haired girl. (Natsume isn't that mean to kill someone he doesn't know if in this case, he didn't think to kill Mikan).

Mikan stared at Natsume with non expression face. In her heart, there is a feeling which is difficult to understand, maybe like guilty but more complex.

"You mustn't have invited me on duel. I know you're not a person that can hurt anyone easily," Mikan said softly. He didn't say anything as he stares at her gentle face and his eyes widen shockingly to see Mikan smiling sadly. He felt that he can read her mind clearly. Yeah... without something covering it.

Mikan walked to the burned tree. She touched it and in one second, it was covered by thin ice. Then, she snapped her fingers and makes that thin ice melting. The tree looked so fresh after burned by Natsume's fire.

"Now, you know my alice, right. So, don't do that again to make me show what my alice is," she said coldly as she left the silent Natsume thinking what she says. He sighed and then he walked towards the big tree that has a big burned part on (of course because his alice...).

**BUKK...**

"Shit..." he cursed and still punched the poor tree.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hooray... after so many days, I can update this story...**

**I am very sorry to all my lovely reader because I didn't update for months. Still, i don't know when I can update this story again. Wish me good luck for updating this chapter.**

**Natsume : Finally...**

**Mikan : YEAH.... CHAPTER 5 FINISHED... I CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER...**

**Me : Thank you, Mikan-chan**

**Natsume : Tch... this author is too slow. Stupid little author.**

**Me : I AM NOT STUPID... AND I AM NOT LITTLE, NAT!!!**

**Natsume : **_angry__**...**_** Nobody call me Nat except Mi.**___Burned my precious lulu-chan (my rabbit doll) and my collection of manga_

**Me : Nooooooooooooooo...**

_**Mikan nullified the fire.**_

**Me : Thank you, Mikan (smile at Mikan)**

**Mikan : **_**smiled back**_

**Me : **_glared at Natsume. _**YOU... I won't make you meet your Mi again.**

**Natsume : WHATTT... NOOOOOOOOOO (a/n : OOC :p)**

**Mikan : **_smile cutely to reader... _**Don't forget to review...**


End file.
